


Un-lacka-Daisy-cal

by AgentStannerShipper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I am a fan, M/M, also the cowboy hat, and she adores him, but mostly tequila just being his adorable self, couple of sex jokes, mouth rotting ice cream sweet fluff, references to dean baker, tequila helps babysit daisy, very brief discussion of past drug addiction and recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Lackadaisical: (adj) lacking enthusiasm and determinationAnd when it comes to meeting Eggsy's family, Tequila is anything but.





	Un-lacka-Daisy-cal

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make up a word just to make a dumb pun? You bet I did.
> 
> I think this was requested by someone but I don't remember who, so just...enjoy it, I guess. It's disgustingly sweet and I love it.

This is probably the most important moment of Tequila’s life, and he’s going to fuck it up. He’s sweating, struggling to keep his breathing under control as he twists his hat between his hands and what was he thinking wearing it in the first place? He’s not a fucking cowboy anymore, he’s a Kingsman (or is he still a Statesman? They hadn’t been clear what exactly his transfer meant in terms of who he works for), and here he is, in jeans and a flannel, stupidly large belt buckle that Eggsy loves to make fun of and all. He’d dressed for comfort this morning, already terrified of this moment, and now he wishes he’d dressed to impress instead, because looking like a stereotypical dumb cowboy is not going to win him any favors.

The door swings open and he pastes on his most winning smile, the one that got him a job at Statesman and a date with Eggsy and usually gets him out of trouble when Lizzie or Champ is the one dolling out punishments. Michelle Unwin, hair a mess and shirt wrinkled, takes one look at him and passes off the young girl she’s carrying, forcing Tequila to scoop her up one handed. “Hold her for a minute, please?” She disappears back into the apartment, and Tequila stares down at Eggsy’s baby sister.

She squints at him suspiciously. “Um, hi,” he says. “I’m Te…” He’s pretty sure he can’t ask a six-year-old to call him Tequila, even if that is what he goes by in most cases. “I’m Jesse. What’s your name?”

He knows, of course, Eggsy never stops gushing about her, but in his limited experience with kids – his baby cousins, who aren’t really babies anymore and who he hasn’t seen since his family collectively disowned him, half for the drugs and half for the bisexuality – they like to feel on equal footing with the adults.

“Daisy,” she says.

“Pleasure to meet you.” He sets her own the ground and crouches to be on her level. “Your mom looks a little busy.”

“She’s gotta work.”

“Does she now?” That’s news to Tequila.

Eggsy appears in the doorway, looking slightly less frantic than his mother and more apologetic. “Hey, babe. So sorry, mum got called in. I know we were planning on having a meal, introducing you proper, but it looks like I’m babysitting, so…”

“It’s all good.” Tequila straightens up and gives Eggsy a kiss hello. It’s only been a few hours since he’s seen his boyfriend, Eggsy going to the apartment he rents for his mother – flats, they’re called here, although Tequila isn’t sure what the difference is – ahead of time to spend some quality time with just his mother and sister, but Tequila is fully willing to admit he’s a bit clingy, because even that feels like too long to be apart.

Daisy shrieks and tugs at Eggsy’s pants. “Eggsy, no!”

Eggsy breaks the kiss and frowns down at his sister. “What’s the matter, flower?”

“Boys are yucky!”

Eggsy chuckles and scoops his sister up. “Yeah? You think…” He pauses, glancing towards Tequila. “You think Jesse is yucky?”

Daisy nods emphatically.

“That’s not very nice. What if you hurt his feelings?”

Daisy’s eyes widen, like she hadn’t considered that before, and when she looks over at him Tequila pulls an exaggerated pout, blinking at her with hurt eyes. She reaches over and pats his cheek. “Not yucky.”

He smiles at her. “Well, thank you kindly, ma’am. That makes me feel a lot better.” She giggles.

Michelle appears again. She’s changed her shirt to one without wrinkles and her hair is brushed, but she doesn’t look any less harried. She pauses at the door. “Eggsy, baby, I’m so sorry for this.”

“It’s alright, mum. I got her.”

She looks at Tequila. “And you must be Jesse?” She laughs, clearly embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I wanted to be a bit more presentable when we first met, but I’m a bit of a mess today, I’m afraid.”

Tequila smiles. “Not a problem, ma’am. I’m feeling a bit of a mess myself, so we’re even.”

Michelle’s eyes widen. “Oh, you’re don’t need to call me ma’am. Michelle is fine. We’re not really…”

“Southern manners, mum,” Eggsy tells her. “Everyone’s ma’am or sir to him ‘til he gets to know them better. He still calls the Harts sir.”

He does, too. Harry is technically his boss and while he’s not sure if Merlin outranks him or not, he’s terrified enough of the Scotsman to do whatever it takes not to get on his bad side. Especially because he doesn’t think Merlin’s ever forgiven him for kicking his ass, pouring whiskey all over his lap and threatening to set it on fire, and then pointing a gun at his husband on their first meeting. Best to be polite, or he’ll end up in Siberia.

Michelle glances between them again. “Alright, I gotta run now. You two be good, yeah?”

“I be good,” Daisy promises.

“I love you.” Michelle kisses the top of her head, then Eggsy’s. “Okay. It was a pleasure to meet you, Jesse.”

“You too, ma’am.”

Michelle blushes and hurries past them. Eggsy steps back, and gestures into the apartment. “Want to come in? Sorry it’s a bit of a mess.”

The apartment really is messy, toys scattered about and crayon markings on half of the flat surfaces. It looks cozy, lived-in. It reminds Tequila of the house he grew up in. “It’s nice,” he says.

“Nicer than our old place, anyway. Got mum and Daisy out of there and moved in here a couple years ago. Figured I could afford it now so…” Eggsy sets Daisy down, and she runs away, thumping down by the couch and picking up some of the Legos piled up next to it. “I’m so sorry,” Eggsy says again. “You can go, if you want. You don’t have to babysit with me.”

Tequila shrugs. “Nah, I’m good.”

“Really?”

“I like kids. I don’t mind helping out.”

“You sure?”

Tequila takes Eggsy’s hands, squeezing them tight. “I like spending time with you, and I was supposed to get to know your family today. Maybe it’s not the part of it I was expecting, but I’m still down.”

“You are the best boyfriend ever.” Eggsy stretches up and kisses him in thanks, and Daisy lets out another sound of complaint. Eggsy grins against Tequila’s lips but doesn’t stop kissing him until Daisy tackles their legs. “What’s the matter, flower? I thought you said Jesse wasn’t yucky?”

“No kissing!”

“Why not?” Tequila asks.

She pauses, like she’s thinking about it, and then decides, “Kissing’s yucky.”

“It’s her favorite word,” Eggsy informs him. Then, to Daisy, he adds, “That’s a shame, flower, because I was gonna give you all the kisses next.”

She shrieks in delight as he lunges for her, chasing her until he can grab her and plant kisses on her cheeks and forehead. She squeals and squirms away from him, hiding behind Tequila’s legs, burying her face behind his knee and peeking out at her brother. Eggsy makes a show of searching for her, over-turning couch cushions and finally looking over at Tequila. “Did you see where my little flower went?”

Tequila shakes his head, giving Eggsy an innocent smile. “Can’t say I did. She’s a quick little thing. Maybe she ran into the other room?”

Daisy giggles as Eggsy keeps up the charade, poking his head down the hallway, and Tequila looks down at the little girl and winks. She darts out from behind his leg and tackles Eggsy, who falls to the ground, flailing – clearly for effect, because Tequila has sparred with him plenty and Eggsy know how to defend from a rear attack – and then grabs his sister and holds her up over him, her legs kicking in the air. “Got you!” he cheers, and then promptly smothers her in more kisses until she bats him away. He sits up and plops her down on the carpet. “Alright, flower. What are we doing today?”

“Ice cream?” Daisy asks hopefully.

“I dunno,” Eggsy says. “Mum might not like that. You’ll spoil your dinner.”

She looks over to Tequila, pleading puppy-eyes, and Tequila holds his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, kiddo. Whatever Eggsy and your mom says goes.” But the eyes don’t let up, and Tequila heart melts. He looks at Eggsy. “Are we waiting for Michelle to get back before she eats? Because maybe we could take her out after.”

Eggsy hesitates, and then relents. “Alright. After dinner, though.”

Daisy cheers and runs to Tequila, hugging his leg again. She informs her brother, “He’s my new favorite.”

Eggsy sighs theatrically. “I see how it is. I’ve been replaced.”

“Sorry, baby,” Tequila tells him. He picks Daisy up when she reaches for him, resting her on his hip. “Me and the little lady are best friends now.” He offers her his hat, and she shrieks in delight, tugging it onto her head and peering out from under the too-large brim.

Eggsy stands up, pretending to sniff. “That’s alright.” His voice takes on a faux-effected tone. “I see how it is.”

Daisy holds her hands out towards her brother, and Tequila brings her a little closer so she can grab his shoulder and plant a wet kiss on his cheek. “Still love Eggsy,” she informs him.

He grins, pressing his hand to his cheek. “Yeah? I love you too, flower.”

“About how long until dinner time?” Tequila asks him.

Eggsy shrugs. “It’s, what, five? I’ll start it in a little while. Just like Spaghetti Rings or something. Nothing fancy.”

“At some point, I’m going to teach you how to cook.”

“I can cook!”

Tequila gives him a look. “A can of pasta is not cooking.”

Eggsy opens his mouth to retort, and then closes it again, looking sheepish. Tequila grins. “It’s okay, baby. I’ll teach you. But not today.” He looks down at Daisy, “So, what do you want to do until dinner?”

“Candy Land?”

“It’s her favorite game,” Eggsy says.

Tequila nods, “Well, alright then. I don’t know how to play, though, so you’re gonna have to teach me the rules, okay?”

Daisy nods solemnly, like she’s accepting a great deal of responsibility. Eggsy finds the board game and helps them set it up before he leaves them to it, going into the kitchen while Tequila listens to Daisy do her best to explain the very complicated rules of Candy Land.

Eggsy comes back ten minutes later with three bowls of round noodles to find Daisy cheering as Tequila falls into the mud trap yet again. He looks up at Eggsy. “Your sister is a beast at this game.”

“She beating you?”

“By a lot. I think. I’m still a little bit hazy on the rules.” He’s not. He knows how Candy Land works. But he likes the way a triumphant smile spreads across Daisy’s face when he says it.

“Well, you can’t eat and play, so why don’t you give Jesse a break and come have dinner?” Eggsy coaxes.

Daisy pouts. “We’re not done! Want to finish!”

“Your pasta’s gonna get cold.”

“Don’t care!”

She looks well on her way to gearing up for a temper tantrum, so Tequila intervenes. “We’re almost done here, sweetheart. Can we have a couple more minutes?”

Eggsy hesitates, and then relents. “Alright. But it better just be a couple minutes. And we’re eating at the table.”

“Five minutes, tops,” Tequila promises. “Come on, little lady, why don’t we get back to it so we don’t upset your brother?”

Just under five minutes later, Tequila admits defeat and crowns Daisy queen of Candy Land, then guides her to the bathroom to wash up. When they get to the table, Eggsy has the bowls set out along with silverware and drinks. “No hats at the table,” he reminds Daisy as he helps her up into her seat.

She shrieks when he tries to take the hat away. “No!”

Eggsy’s hand freezes, and Tequila says, “It’s her crown.” Daisy nods emphatically.

Eggsy crouches by her chair. “It’s a beautiful crown, but you can’t see with it on.”

“Can too!”

“Can you take it off just for dinner? You can put it right back on when you’re done.”

Daisy accepts the compromise and drops the hat to the floor, squirming in her seat and reaching for her spoon. Tequila and Eggsy sit down too, although Tequila doesn’t think he’s enjoying his bowl of generic off-brand kids pasta with anywhere near the enthusiasm of Eggsy’s baby sister. It’s not bad, kind of nostalgic, but it’s definitely not the pasta with homemade butter and garlic sauce that he made for Eggsy the other night.

He’s not sure if he should start up a conversation, what with the way Daisy is shoveling pasta rings into her mouth. Eggsy he’s used to talking to at dinner, but they usually talk about work or other grown-up things, and Tequila knows Daisy has had more exposure to the world of drugs and sex and violence than any six-year-old probably should. She’s half the reason Eggsy doesn’t smoke pot anymore. Well, maybe a third. Poppy’s killer drugs are another reason, but so is helping Tequila quit everything cold turkey.

Quitting’s been hell. He won’t even touch alcohol anymore if he’s not on a mission, and even then, it’s not the same because he has a special formula that Merlin gives to all the agents to counter-act the effects, so no one gets drunk in the field. But, on the plus side, besides the obvious of it being better for him and making him a better boyfriend to Eggsy by way of being a sober, clean boyfriend who isn’t turning up in the infirmary every few weeks for mixing the wrong drugs, quitting means at least some of his family might start talking to him again. Not everyone was happy about shutting him out, but the Walker clan sticks together. Still, there are a couple people he gets Christmas cards from, still, and he misses them. Tequila loved growing up with a huge family, and he misses that. Statesman, and now Kingsman, were a step in the right direction, but they’re also filled with repressed, largely alcoholic spies with no family to speak of outside the agency. It’s not quite the same.

That Eggsy wants Tequila to know his mother and sister, to be a part of his family, is a blessing that touches Tequila in more ways than his boyfriend will ever know.

Eggsy breaks the silence. “What kind of ice cream do you want to get after dinner, Dais?”

Daisy pauses, spoon halfway to her mouth, and then slurps the noodles off and chews thoughtfully. With her mouth still full, she says, “Cookie Dough!” Although it comes out more like ‘coka dgh.’

“No kidding?” Tequila says. “That’s my favorite kind!” He’s not humoring her, either. It’s absolutely the best flavor.

Daisy’s eyes go wide. “Me too!”

Eggsy snorts. “Alright. Finish up your pasta, and then we’ll go get you two some Cookie Dough ice cream.”

Daisy cheers and goes back to shoveling. Spurred on by the thought of ice cream, Tequila eats a little faster too.

Tequila takes over cleaning up the dishes while Eggsy helps Daisy wash her hands and face of spilled sauce, and then Daisy picks up her Tequila’s hat again and puts it back on. “Good to go, kiddo?” Tequila asks. “Got your crown?”

“Not a crown!” Daisy says. “I’m a cowgirl!” She twirls an invisible rope and throws it in Tequila’s direction.

“Ah, you got me!” Tequila’s arms go to his sides, and he pretends to struggle a minute before ‘breaking’ his bonds. He chases her out the door, Daisy shrieking in delight, and then scoops her up and puts her on his shoulders. “All cowgirls should have a good horse to ride, don’t you think?”

He can almost hear Eggsy’s fond eyeroll as Daisy grabs on to Tequila’s hair and kicks his shoulders. “Giddyap!”

Tequila wraps his hands around her ankles – Jesus, her legs are tiny, he feels like he might break her if he holds too hard – to keep her steady. “Be a little nicer to the horse, please?”

“Giddyap, please?” She doesn’t kick him this time when he asks, and her hands are gentler when they pull at his hair. He whinnies and gallops down the stairs.

Behind them, Eggsy locks the door and follows. “Having fun?”

“Eggsy, I’m a cowgirl!”

“I can see that, flower.”

“Do you want to pet my pony?”

Eggsy chokes and coughs, and Tequila grins at him. “Uh,” Eggsy stammers. He reaches out, like he’s thinking about humoring her, and hesitates. “Um…”

“Pet the pony,” Daisy demands.

“You heard her.” Tequila cannot manage to wipe the shit-eating grin off his face, and Eggsy gives him a look but strokes a hand over his hair anyway, standing up on his toes to reach. Tequila leans in and whispers in his ear, “If you’re lucky, maybe the pony will even let you ride him toni- ow!” He pouts, rubbing his arm where Eggsy pinched him. “That hurt!”

Eggsy smiles innocently, but his eyes are sharp with warning. “Sorry,” he says sweetly. “Daisy, why don’t you steer Jesse in the right direction? I don’t think he knows where he’s going.”

She tugs gently on his hair again, using it like reins to point him where she wants to go. “This way!”

Tequila turns obediently. The ice cream shop isn’t all that far from the row of apartments, tucked away between a hole-in-the-wall Thai restaurant and a Mom and Pop corner store. The doorway is low, and Tequila reaches up to lift Daisy off his shoulders. “Come on kiddo. Don’t want you bumping your head.”

She all but bounces out of his arms, pushing into the shop, chanting “ice cream!” and nearly knocking over an older lady waiting in line.

“Daisy!” Eggsy shoves past Tequila to drag her back. “What do we say?”

Daisy’s lip quivers, and she stares up at the lady. “I’m sorry.”

Her eyes are big and overwhelmingly blue, and the woman smiles kindly. “It’s quite alright, dear. How old are you?”

“Six.” Daisy holds up six fingers to show her, and Tequila rests his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. He feels his boyfriend physically relax into the touch, and Tequila takes it a step further by wrapping an arm casually around him.

The woman looks back at them, and Tequila watches The Look cross her face as she takes in the romantic gesture. He braces himself, and he feels Eggsy do the same.

But she smiles. “You’ve got quite the boisterous little girl, there. Six is an exciting age.”

“They’re all exciting ages,” Eggsy says.

She chuckles, “Quite right. I remember when my little ones were her age. Couldn’t sit still.”

“Tell me about it!” Eggsy laughs too.

When the woman turns away to order her ice cream, Tequila picks Daisy up again, raising her so she can see over the counter into the freezer full of ice cream flavors. “What do you think, little lady?” he asks. “Still Cookie Dough? Or you want one of these?”

She considers them for a moment, then shakes her head. “Cookie Dough!”

“Good girl.” Although, the Praline Pecan looks really good too. “You want to order first, sweetheart?” he asks Eggsy when it’s their turn.

“Go ahead.” He’s still looking over the different flavors with that adorable little crease in his forehead that he gets when he’s thinking hard about something. Tequila smiles fondly and then turns to the girl behind the cash register.

“Alright, miss, we’re gonna need one scoop of Cookie Dough ice cream in a…you want a cone or a dish, kiddo?”

“Cone!”

“In a cone, and one cone with two scoops, one Cookie Dough and one Praline Pecan, please.”

“I want two!” Daisy immediately protests.

“I don’t think your mama will be happy if we bring you home all hyped up on sugar,” Tequila tells her. “You can have some of mine too, how ‘bout that?”

It seems to satisfy her, and she nods.

“Anything else?” the girl behind the counter asks, punching some numbers into the register as the other worker starts to make their orders.

Tequila looks back at Eggsy. “You decide yet, baby?”

“Uh, yeah.” Eggsy looks up. “I’ll have a cone with two scoops of Tutti Frutti, please?”

She punches it in and tells them their total. Eggsy and Tequila reach for their wallets at the same time, and then stop. “I’ll get it,” Tequila says.

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“It’s just ice cream. And you’re not asking, I’m offering.” Tequila pulls out his wallet before Eggsy can protest further, and Eggsy backs down. Tequila’s just glad he’s getting paid in pounds now, because Eggsy had picked up all the tabs in the beginning by virtue of Tequila having the wrong kind of currency. He hands over the money, and the girl hands over their ice cream, and Daisy skips out of the shop ahead of them, licking happily at her cone, while Eggsy and Tequila follow behind.

“What kind of flavor is Tutti Frutti?” Tequila teases.

“Delicious,” Eggsy shoots back. “What about you? Enjoying licking your nuts?”

Tequila chokes on a mouthful of ice cream as Eggsy smirks. “Oh, so I make a joke in front of your sister and I get pinched, but you make one and it’s alright? I see how it is.”

“She’s not listening now!”

She isn’t; she’s too fascinated with her own ice cream and hopping over cracks in the sidewalk. Tequila takes the opportunity to mutter, “If this is how you’re going to be, see if I lick _your_ \- ow!” Eggsy’s elbow catches him right in the side and he lists, staggering a bit and clutching at his ribs. “Jesus, did you get Merlin to install knives in your bones?”

“You’ll live.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Baby.”

Tequila is about to retort, but then Daisy almost walks into oncoming traffic, and suddenly that becomes top priority. Eggsy lunges out to grab her, tugging her back onto the curb, and Daisy cries as her cone topples out of her hand and lands in a sticky smear on the ground. She stomps her feet and throws Tequila’s hat down too. “You made me drop my ice cream!”

Eggsy still has her by the shoulder. “Dais, you can’t walk into the street without an adult! You could have gotten hurt!”

She pouts, still staring at the melting puddle.

Tequila crouches down beside her. “Hey. Listen to your brother. He’s just trying to keep you safe.” He offers out his ice cream cone. “Here. You want mine?”

She takes it from him with hesitant hands, and Eggsy reminds her gently, “What do we say?”

“Thank you.”

He ruffles her hair, then picks up his hat and puts it back on her head. “You’re welcome. Now, why don’t you take Eggsy’s hand so we can cross the street? Okay?”

She nods, and Eggsy relaxes and straightens up, gripping her little hand tightly. Daisy looks down at her cone, then back up at Tequila, “If I’ve got your ice cream, what about you?”

“I’ll just steal some of Eggsy’s,” Tequila says.

“Oi!” Eggsy protests. “I thought you were making fun of my ice cream!”

Tequila play-wrestles the cone from Eggsy’s hand and takes a bite. “Mmm,” he says, mostly for show because it makes Eggsy pout. “I think I’ll eat it all.”

“Do it and I tell Merlin your next business trip should be to Siberia.”

Tequila gasps. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me, cowboy.”

Tequila hands over the ice cream. The light changes, and Eggsy guides Daisy across the street, Tequila strolling after them.

It’s a beautiful evening, still warm but cooling as the sun goes down. Daisy finishes off Tequila’s ice cream, and Eggsy and Tequila pass the other cone back and forth without any of the mock-fighting from before. As they finish off the treat, Tequila starts to think the afternoon is winding down, energy getting lower, before Daisy tears away from Eggsy’s hand, shrieking, “Catch me!”

“Aw, Dais, come on!” But Eggsy breaks into a half-hearted run after her, and Tequila follows suit.

His legs are longer, so he catches up first, and Daisy laughs and manages to duck his arms as he grabs for her. “Too slow!”

“I’m gonna get you!” She shrieks again as he manages to snatch her hat on the next pass. He’s mostly goofing around, but she really is quick, and he’s feeling that familiar lull of a low sugar buzz and a full stomach. “Jesus, you’re quick, kiddo. A speedy little bumble bee.”

She giggles. “I’m not a bee, I’m a flower!”

“Yeah?” he pants.

“Yeah!”

Tequila scoops her up just as the row of apartments comes into view, calling back, “Hey, Eggsy! I picked a flower for you!”

Eggsy laughs, jogging to catch up to them. He accepts Daisy into his arms, nuzzling into her hair like he’s smelling her. “Aw, thank you, babe. Such a pretty flower, too.”

Daisy giggles again, then yawns. Eggsy shifts her into a more comfortable position, and then strokes her hair. “Alright,” he says. “Time for little flowers to go to bed.”

Daisy makes half a noise of protest, drowned by her yawn as they ascend the steps. Tequila fishes the key out of Eggsy’s pocket to unlock the door, and Eggsy carries her inside, setting her down on the carpet. “Say goodnight to Jesse, and say thank you for spending the afternoon with us.”

She stares up at him with those big eyes, “Can he read me a bedtime story?”

“Come on, flower, he-“

“I can do it,” Tequila interjects. “I mean, if that’s alright.”

Eggsy looks surprised, but he nods. “Sure, if you want to.”

Tequila nods. It takes Daisy a couple minutes to get all cleaned up, Eggsy helping her wipe the last traces of the ice cream off her face and change into her pajamas. She brushes her teeth – on her own, she insists, like a big girl – and then climbs into bed without any fuss. Tequila sits down on the edge of it. “Okay, kiddo, what am I reading?”

She points at the nightstand, and Tequila picks up _Treasury of Fairy Tales_. There’s a bookmark in it, and he flips it open to _Cinderella_. “This the one?”

She nods and pulls the covers up to her chin, watching expectantly.

Tequila begins, “’Far across the ocean in a tiny village, an old gentleman lived with his young, beautiful daughter.’”

Eggsy leans against the doorframe, listening as Tequila spins her the story of a wicked stepmother – “Like Dean?” she asks, and Tequila heart nearly breaks – and a young woman who finds her prince and leaves behind her poor life for something much better. “Like you and Eggsy,” she slurs sleepily.

Tequila glances up at his boyfriend, surprised. “Yeah,” he says. “Like me and Eggsy.” Although technically, Tequila supposes, for the story to be accurate, Harry would be the prince, and that’s a weird thought. He finishes, “And they lived happily every after.” He closes the book and then, because it feels right to do so, kisses her forehead. “Goodnight, bumble bee.”

“’M a flower!” she protests, and Tequila grins. He places the book on the nightstand, and then walks past Eggsy into the living room.

Eggsy doesn’t follow him, and Tequila hears the bed squeak slightly as Eggsy sits down on it. Daisy yawns and mumbles, just loud enough for Tequila to hear, “Can Jesse be my new daddy?”

Eggsy chokes, and Tequila doesn’t blame him. Even in the other room, he goes stock still, holding his breath to hear what Eggsy is going to answer.

“Um…” Eggsy stumbles. “You know he’s my boyfriend, right?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And you know…you know I’m your brother, not your dad, right?”

She scoffs. “I know. ‘M not dumb. But you act like a daddy.”

“I guess I do, a little.”

“So can Jesse be another daddy?”

“You’ll have to ask him about that, flower.”

There’s quiet for a moment, and Tequila leans against the wall, thinking that over. Then Daisy says, “I like him.”

“I like him too.”

“You should keep him.”

“I’m gonna try. Now go to bed.”

“Goodnight kisses?”

“I thought kisses were yucky?”

Daisy mumbles something, and it’s followed by a smacking kiss, presumably from Eggsy. Daisy giggles. “’Night, Eggsy.”

“’Night, flower.” He shuts off the light and joins Tequila in the living room. Tequila raises an eyebrow. “What?” Eggsy says.

“She wants me to be her daddy?” He has to make the joke, because otherwise he’s going to tear up, and he doesn’t want to do that tonight.

Eggsy rolls his eyes at the inflection in Tequila’s voice, “Oh, grow up. She’s six.” But it’s clear he understands the intent behind Tequila’s joking, and he wraps his arms around Tequila’s waist, pressing his cheek to Tequila’s chest.

“She’s a sweet kid.” Tequila says.

“She likes you. Wants me to keep you around.”

“I agree.” Tequila bends down and kisses Eggsy gently. Eggsy melts into it, until the sound of the front door opening makes them jump apart.

Michelle glances at them, shuffling over to the couch and dropping down onto it. “Rough day?” Eggsy asks.

“Could have been worse,” Michelle answers. “Just tired, is all. How was she?”

“Perfect little angel,” Tequila reassures.

Eggsy chimes in, “Jesse was great with her. She’s totally in love with him now.”

Michelle smiles. “Good. That’s good. I’m sorry I couldn’t be around for dinner.”

“It’s alright, ma’am. Maybe we can try again next week?”

“Sounds good.”

Tequila looks at Eggsy, who looks regretful. “We should probably get going. Jesse and I have to be into work early tomorrow.” They’ve got a joint mission in Belize, and the plane leaves at six – with or without them, Merlin had said, and false threat or not, Tequila isn’t taking any chances. They should be back in a few days.

“Alright,” Michelle says. She stands up and hugs Eggsy tight. “It was good to see you.” She lets go and turns to Tequila. “And it was lovely to meet you, even briefly.”

“The feeling is mutual, ma’am.”

She doesn’t offer to hug him, but Tequila figures that’s alright. They’re not the most trusting family – for good reason - and Michelle doesn’t know him yet. Next time, maybe.

“Talk to you later, Mum,” Eggsy says. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Be careful getting home.”

“I’ll get him there in one piece,” Tequila says. “Don’t you worry.” He wraps his arms around Eggsy’s shoulders and steers him towards the door. Eggsy lets himself be guided.

When they’re on the other side of the door, Tequila says, “That was fun.”

“You spent the whole time playing babysitter for my baby sister.”

“And I loved every minute of it. Honest.”

Eggsy shakes his head. “I don’t get it, sometimes.”

“Don’t get what?”

“How you can be so…”

“So what?”

Eggsy looks like he’s searching for the word, and then gives up. “So you, I guess.”

“That a good thing?”

Eggsy laughs. “It’s pretty damn perfect, cowboy.” He pauses, “Shit! We left your hat-“

“It’s fine,” Tequila interrupts him. “I’ll get it next week when I come back for dinner.”

“So I haven’t scared you off with my crazy six-year-old sister who wants you to be her _daddy_?”

Tequila laughs and pulls Eggsy a little closer. “Trust me, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere.” And, like the dumb romcom his life is starting to feel like (not that he minds), Tequila kisses Eggsy under the glow of a nearby streetlight, and together they head towards home.


End file.
